The Training and Education Core will 1) provide direct support and a specialized training program for one pre-doctoral and one postdoctoral trainee; 2) provide comprehensive training in muscular dystrophy for all Center participants; and 3) support outreach for education of patients, their families, and physicians in the community. The participating faculty are experienced clinicians and basic scientists intensively involved in education with a history of collaborative interactions. The training pool is composed of a comprehensive set of high-caliber clinical programs and Ph.D. graduate programs at the Ohio State University and Nationwide Children's Hospital. Clinical and basic science trainees will actively participate in a research project aligned with the translational goals of the MDCRC. Basic science trainees will have the opportunity to attend the muscular dystrophy and its ancillary clinics. Coursework that fosters translational research and instruction in the responsible conduct of research will be required for all trainees supported by this core. This cross-discipline training model will be further enriched for all predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees and junior faculty by support of the ongoing Nationwide Children's Hospital and OSU Muscle Study Group. Center participants will also be actively involved in educating patients, their families, local physicians and high school students about research advances in muscular dystrophy. This core will therefore provide comprehensive training required to foster the careers of future generations of clinicians and scientists in the field of muscular dystrophy.